


Чистые руки

by Juri_terminator



Series: Эридий, кофе и скамейка [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossover with Bioshock Infinite, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone is suffering except for him, Jack is an asshole, M/M, pseudo-philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Перчатки в этом Городе носить было нельзя.





	

Ангел бежала сквозь двери, и те раскрывались перед ней одна за одной, как будто следуя силе ее мысли, желания и страха. Рис едва-едва поспевал следом, ориентируясь лишь по звуку чужого голоса.  
  
\- Рис, быстрее, - испуганно кричала Ангел. – Пожалуйста, Рис, поторапливайся, он догоняет, Рис!  
  
Рис слышал чужое дыхание, сбитое, хриплое, за спиной гулко хлопали двери, а потом трещали, разнесенные на щепки. Плеча Риса, измазанного кровью, пульсировавшего огнем, на секунду коснулась холодная рука.  
  
\- Сюда!  
  
В спину им прозвучали проклятия.  
  
Хруст поломанных дверей звучал все дальше и дальше, эхо стихало и терялось в сотнях коридоров. Ангел тянула Риса за здоровую руку, приговаривая, что все вот-вот кончится, что скоро они выберутся наружу – осталось совсем немного.  
  
Его правая рука кровоточила, болела, сустав, так метко простреленный проклятой машиной, посинел и опух. Казалось, конечность вот-вот отпадет, отвалится мертвым куском.  
  
Рис чувствовал, как его лихорадит.  
  
\- Мы на месте, Рис! – голос Ангел немного дрожал.   
  
Реальность вокруг, сдобренная слепотой и болезненным колючим холодом, вдруг захрипела и зашипела, как испорченный телевизор, всего на секунду, а потом мир бесконечных коридоров и дверей, скрытый от глаз Риса, померк в пронзительном писке.  
  
***  
\- Ты смотри, кексик, тут даже гондончики продаются, - Джек просунул руку через прилавок, указав на заинтересовавший его предмет. – Большой, маленький, средний, черт побери! А я думал, знаешь ли, мрак, черно-белые телевизоры, а тут гондончики.  
  
Рис молча ждал, пока ему посчитают аспирин. Всего пары дней в компании Джека ему хватило, чтобы научиться его игнорировать, не рискуя психикой своей и окружавших его людей. В Городе, где каждый житель свято верил во Всевышнего и носил в корзинке для пикника дробовик, разговаривающий с воздухом чудак вызвал бы определенные подозрения.  
  
Но на “гондончики” Рис посмотрел - не выдержал. Продавец отчетливо пробормотал “чертовы туристы, опять за свое” и отвернулся на мгновение. Вероятно, в этом городе “гондончики”, чем бы они ни были, продавались только для туристов.  
  
\- Надо вернуться сюда лет через десять, - чинно заметил Джек. – Наверняка, разнообразят ассортимент, - пошло поиграл бровями. – С запахом клубники, ананаса, капусты.  
  
\- Капусты? – в полголоса поинтересовался Рис.  
  
\- Ну наконец-то! – Джек выпрыгнул прямо перед ним, повиснув в воздухе, и Рис вздрогнул, тихо охнув.  
  
Вот же.  
Рис испуганно заозирался, прикрыв рот ладонью, а потом недовольно уставился на Джека. Тот, как обычно, стремился все превратить в какое-то нелепое цирковое действо с Ризом в роли главного клоуна.  
  
Чего стоили одни шутки с ширинкой, которую Джек, если представлялась возможность расстегивал ему, пока Рис озирался по окрестностям, разглядывая огромные здания, спрятанные в облаках. Толку-то? Застегнуться обратно особого труда не составляло.  
  
\- Я уже хотел обидеться, что ты игнорируешь меня, а ты не игнорируешь, кексик.  
  
\- Сам поражен, - почти шепотом добавил Рис. Джек вальяжно плыл по воздуху и мечтательно пиздел.  
  
\- Как только чутка материализуюсь, поцелую в знак благодарности. Взасос. Хочешь взасос? Не хочешь? А если за ушком?  
  
Рис, от злости и смущения, покраснел и стремительно направился к первой попавшейся на глаза пустой скамейке. Припрятанный в кармане аспирин жег карман. Рис желал уже забросить как минимум пару таблеток в рот, не запивая, и насладиться блаженной тишиной. Джек, конечно, вряд ли перестанет болтать, но стихнет хотя бы навязчивый болезненный гул, давящий на виски.   
  
Рис зло уселся на скамейку и не глядя вытащил пузырек с таблетками.  
  
Джек внезапно умолк.  
  
Так быстро подействовало? Магия? Он ведь даже еще не всковырнул крышку.  
  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, кексик! – Джек резко появился перед ним - на что Рис устало моргнул - замахал руками у него перед носом, и Рис раздраженно поморщился. – Тебе не стоит это принимать.  
  
\- И почему же?  
  
Джек хмыкнул.  
  
\- Угадай.  
  
Рис хотел. Очень хотел назло этому говнюку закинуться таблетками вот прямо сейчас, высыпать на ладонь парочку и проглотить, не отрывая от Джека взгляда. Но Джек, несмотря на наглый тон, выглядел почти серьезным, немного обеспокоенным – все же, если верить этому Джеку, его существование зависело от Риса, вредить которому ему не было смысла. Рис опустил взгляд на бутылек.   
  
\- Пока ты пялился на гондончики, кексик, - поучительным тоном начал Джек. – Аптекарь втихаря поменял этикетки. Я думал ты заметил, тыковка.  
  
Рис недоуменно покрутил в руках пузырек и увидел крошечный клейкий след и налипшие на него волокна бумаги у самого края новой этикетки.  
  
Вот же черт.  
  
\- И что это было? – севшим голосом спросил Рис.  
  
\- Снотворное, кексик, чтобы ты спал как убитый.  
  
\- А зачем?  
  
\- Потому что ты носишь перчатки.  
  
Рис с некоторых пор верил в чудеса. Кривоватые и в какой-то мере бессмысленные.  
  
Он бежал прочь от скамейки и возникших словно из ниоткуда полисменов. Внезапно материализовавшийся Джек, но все еще невидимый обычным обывателям, выхватив из рук Риса подмененный бутылек, ловко запулил им в лоб одному из полицейских и заорал:  
  
\- Беги!  
  
И Рис побежал. Дорогу он с трудом разбирал, едва успевая поворачивать у краев платформ. За спиной истошно верещали свистки под крики ужаса о колдовстве, заставлявшем воздух драться. Джек, певший дифирамбы о конспирации, сейчас только ухудшал и без того пошатнувшееся положение Риса, размахивая кулаками.  
  
Но причиной всему этому сумасшествию, по словам Джека, были перчатки.  
  
Позже Рис выяснит, что это действительно так – перчатки в этом Городе было носить нельзя.  
  
А сейчас он бежал, подальше от свистков, "нечистой силы" и лживых аптекарей. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.  
  
***  
Море рассерженно раскачивало небольшого вида лодку, а беспокойные волны глухо бились о деревянные бортики. Коробка, которую ему вручил наниматель, казалось, стоила больше, чем квартира Риса, в которой он в данное время был вынужден проживать. Золотом на крышке было написано его имя, а внизу под именем бежал красивый единорог, выточенный из вензеля. Рис осторожно приоткрыл коробку, скорее, даже дорогущую шкатулку, и тут же испуганно захлопнул ее.  
  
Деньги, пистолет и фотография.  
  
Какая-то бумажка, похожая на расписку. И кажется, туристический гид для тех, кто из Содома хочет подняться в Небесный город. Рис шумно сглотнул. И черт бы с ним, честно говоря. У него не было особенно времени на то, чтобы это читать.  
  
Но пистолет. Деньги - да еще в таком количестве. Рис явно рассмотрел стодолларовые купюры и странный прозрачный пакетик, в котором лежали запасные патроны.  
  
Лодка продолжала мерно качаться.  
  
Рис еще раз посмотрел на фотографию девушки, которую ему предстояло найти и вернуть. На фотографии она выглядела несчастной и подавленной - Рис с трудом рассмотрел тени каких-то трубок за ее спиной, будто намеренно затертых на кадре. Одета она была в штаны - редкое явление среди женщин - и, кажется, специально отвернулась в момент, когда ее фотографировали.  
  
Рис отвернул фотографию, положив ее картинкой на дно шкатулки, и поднял взгляд, высматривая силуэт маяка в плотном мрачном тумане. Выкинуть шкатулку в море мешал только тот факт, что там лежала толстенная пачка денег, которую нельзя было запихнуть ни в один карман.  
  
***  
На таможне его встретил грозного вида офицер, запросил документы и разрешение на ношение оружия. Вел он себя далеко не враждебно, скорее прибегая к менторскому тону, чем к угрозе.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, парень, да? – пробасил он, подкрутив черный ус. - Проблемы ни тебе, ни нам не нужны. Держи свою брякалку при себе.  
  
Рис согласно кивнул и с опаской взял обратно свой пистолет.   
  
Зачем он вообще понадобился Рису? На самом деле, в таком городе, парившем в воздухе на странных механизмах, избавиться от пушки было проще простого, например, "случайно" обронив ее за высокую ограду. Но в записке, приложенной к загадочной деревянной коробке, черным по белому было указано, чтобы Рис пушку при себе имел. Неважно, каким образом он протащил бы, "хоть в штанах прячь". Разрешение на носку оружия, кинутое нанимателем Риса в коробку сверху, видимо, в самый последний момент, пришлось кстати. Рис на всякий случай оглядел предохранитель, перед тем как совать пистолет обратно за пояс брюк.  
  
Офицер, уже прописавший пару бланков и от души грохнувший печатями по документам, тут же впился взглядом в руки Риса, растеряв весь свой доброжелательный вид.  
  
\- Тряпочки сними, - это прозвучало почти как приказ.  
  
Рис недоуменно посмотрел на свои ладони.  
  
\- Тряпочки?  
  
\- Перчатки сними, покажи руки.  
  
Рис шумно сглотнул. Он ничего не понимал, лишь неожиданно на него снизошло понимание, что под рукой у офицера лежал солидного вида дробовик: хвать – бум, и все. В сознании всплыла испуганная подлая мысль о пистолете, который ему уже вернули. Выстрелить Рис вряд ли успел бы, а вот ударить, оглушая, и убежать… вместо того, чтобы просто снять перчатки.  
  
Зачем?   
  
Рис стянул их, положил, скомкав, в карман и показал свои ладони офицеру.  
  
\- Все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался Рис.  
  
Офицер только хмуро кивнул.  
  
\- Вас, туристов, поэтому сразу легко узнать – но знай, в Городе мы чужих не любим. Особенно с этой дрянью на руках. Не хочешь выделяться – забудь про них. Выкинь их вообще.  
  
Рис осторожно кивнул.  
  
\- Спасибо?..  
  
\- Я хоть и сам из Города, но все же на таможне работаю, знаю, что вы такие же люди, - офицер снова заговорил снисходительным тоном. – Хоть и приходите из Содома.  
  
Очередное "спасибо", по мнению Риса, прозвучало бы глупо. Он просто молча кивнул, и офицер только вздохнул устало.  
  
\- Ну да ладно. Держи, - он протянул Рису подписанное разрешение на вход, спросив напоследок: - Ты в Бога-то хоть веришь?  
  
\- Аминь, - брякнул Рис и, кажется, услышал чей-то смех. Офицер смотрел на него неподвижным взглядом, долго и неприятно молча, - все равно торопиться не было смысла – туристов в этот город пускали крайне редко, и таможня сейчас пустовала.  
  
\- Аминь, - наконец, ответил офицер тоном священника, провожавшего в последний путь. – Аминь.  
  
Из пустого угла серого помещения снова зазвучал пронзительный, почти дикий хохот.  
  
***  
Джек в любом случае нашел его. Вновь посиневший, веселый, он развалился рядом с Рисом, затаившемся за коробками на воздушной барже. Рядом рыскали полисмены, кричали, переворачивая вверх дном каждый угол. Потрясенные очевидцы, услышав сочетание "посланник дьяволов", похоже, с готовностью указывали дорогу, по которой от полицейских удирал Рис. Баржа, на которой он спрятался среди пустых коробок и огромных пыльных балахонов, вот-вот собиралась отчалить, и Рис молился, чтобы полицейские искали тщательно и достаточно медленно. Медленно-медленно-медленно, проигнорировав баржу с кучей пустых коробок, остро пахнувших вином, и с огромными пыльными балахонами на них.  
  
\- Пирожочек, - вальяжно заметил Джек. – Ты думай потише и, возможно, тебя не найдут.  
  
Рис, забыв, что Джека никто, кроме него не слышит и не видит, уставился в ответ с дикой мольбой в глазах.  
  
Помолчи, усиленно транслировал он в чужое сознание, помолчи, пожалуйста. Тут все серьезно. В меня, блять, стреляли.  
  
Рис помнил, как пули свистели совсем рядом, всего несколько раз, Рис бежал зигзагами и, когда появилась возможность, сиганул в толпу гражданских, не чувствуя за это угрызений совести, и даже снизил темп, чтобы слиться с толпой.  
  
Только вот решительно настроенные граждане внезапно помешали его планам. Рис всегда знал, что фанатиков стоило бояться.  
  
\- Отродье! - вдруг заревел страшным голосом приземистый сухонький старичок и вцепился изо всех сил в Риса. - Здесь отродье!  
  
Полисмены, тут же среагировав на это, двинулись сквозь толпу, вереща в свистки. Толпа, казалось, спасительная толпа, вдруг проредилась - люди расходились в стороны, несколько мужчин из гражданских с жутким выражением лица медленно стали подбираться к Рису, застывшему столбом - ситуация была до слез абсурдной.  
  
А потом Рис услышал:  
  
\- Да оттолкни ты этого пердуна! Валим! Валим!  
  
Джек летел перед ним стремительно вперед, и Рис слепо мчался следом, не слыша ничего, даже вновь засвистевших выстрелов. Так они добирались до баржи - Джек потом сказал, что он присмотрел это местечко еще “в их первый раз”. А посмеявшись с “глупой рожи”, добавил, мол, в первый раз, когда Рис убегал, едва не вереща от ужаса.  
  
Рис проигнорировал неуютно заколовшее чувство тревоги. Словам Джека он отчего-то не поверил.  
  
Джек похабно ухмыльнулся, будто прочитав его мысли, и, резво подскочив на ноги, заорал не своим голосом.  
  
\- Полицейские, полицейские?! Он тут, сидит, трясется и тупит! Сюда-сюда!  
  
Джек активно замахал руками. Синими полупрозрачными руками. Никому невидимыми. От облегчения, холодной волной хлынувшего на него, Рису хотелось плакать.  
  
Рис зажал себе рот двумя руками, больно надавив железной, и задержал дыхание, стараясь не пыхтеть, не двигаться. Он позволил себе лишь ненавидящий взгляд в адрес Джека. Испепеляющий.  
  
Джек от души веселился, захохотал, когда баржа, гулко протрубив, медленно отчалила и поплыла по воздуху прочь от толпы полицейских. Рис отвел подрагивающие ладони от лица и медленно выглянул из-за пустых коробок. В кабинке баржи в приоткрытой двери виднелся человек, одетый в рабочий комбинезон, – он стоял у высокой стойки, в которую была впаяна куча приборов. Он держался за странного вида штурвал и, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, притопывал ногой, вызывая острое чувство дежавю.  
  
Он был всего один, с ужасным трепетом думал Рис, этот человек был совершенно один, и вряд ли кто-то увидит, услышит, заметит – они плыли высоко над городом, видневшимся по правую сторону. Рис мог бы оглушить его своей рукой – тяжелой железной рукой, надеть форму этого человека – рабочим даже позволялось носить специальные перчатки. Рис откуда-то это знал. Наверняка в комбинезоне будет разрешение на ношение перчаток, наверное, в одном кармане с разрешением носить с собой оружие – тяжелый, но мощный карабин.  
  
Джек в этот момент ничего не говорил, внимательно разглядывая Риса.  
  
И Рису на мгновение показалось, что эти мысли, удушающие, но такие соблазнительные – он один-один, с тяжелой железной рукой! – принадлежали не ему.  
  
\- Твои пизданутые мыслишки, кексик, те злые полисмены услышат даже отсюда, - довольно проворковал Джек. – Хотя я еще никогда раньше не кидался людьми в тропосферу.  
  
Все указывало на это, но Рис пока отказывался осознавать, что Джек мог читать его мысли. Все его мысли. От ухмылки рожа у Джека разве что не трещала.  
  
Рис молча и дерзко показал ему средний палец.  
  
От пережитого стресса он вдруг ощутил колючую странную злость, горьким комом вставшую у него в горле. Правда, пару минут спустя, природа этой злости стала ясна. Рис, громко булькнув, успел лишь склониться на бок, чтобы не заблевать себе штаны, шарахнулся больно плечом о сдвинувшиеся коробки и не расслышал изумленного:  
  
\- Какого здесь!..  
  
И последовавший крик.  
  
\- Тропосфера, лови! – воскликнул Джек.   
  
А вот уже про тропосферу Рис, к сожалению, услышал. Этого хватило, чтобы сложить два и два.  
  
***  
Когда молитва кончилась, рука, крепко державшая Риса за затылок, отпустила его, напоследок больно царапнув шею.  
  
Рис резко вздохнул, жадно глотая воздух, заколовший в легких. Руки дрожали, глаза, смотревшие долго в мутной воде, болели и ныли, а священник, едва не утопивший его, вдруг запел очередную проповедь о чистоте рук и цепко ухватил Риса за шею.  
  
Рис два успел набрать воздуха в легких, прежде чем его снова окунули в воду по шею.  
  
Железная рука, скрытая перчаткой и длинным рукавом скребла каменный пол чистилища, оставляя царапины на мраморе. Священник отдаленно пел сквозь небольшую толщу воды и не давал Рису вырваться, до боли держа его за загривок.  
  
\- И чистота, и неприкаянность, не коснется живое о неживое, не заменит камень плоти, не возомнит мертвое себя живым.  
  
\- Аминь! – безучастно проголосила толпа за спиной Риса.  
  
\- Аминь! – закричал священник, воздев обе руки к потолку и отпустив наконец Риса. Тот снова вынырнул, закашлял, чувствуя, как из носа и горла колюче вытекает вода. Глаза заслезились, и священник в третий раз опустил руку Рису на затылок, но лишь чтобы мягко пригладить мокрые всклокоченные волосы.  
  
\- Иди, сын мой, - тихо промолвил священник, вздохнул устало, словно это его тут чуть не утопили. Рис пошатнулся, пытаясь подняться на ноги. – Теперь твои тело и душа чисты. А твои руки неприкосновенны.  
  
\- Аминь! – громыхнула толпа.  
  
***  
Девушка, та самая девушка с фотографии, смотрела на Риса с ужасом и смятением.   
  
\- Рис? - прошептала она надломанным голосом. - Зачем ты здесь?.. Ты же обещал, что не придешь.  
  
Рис непонимающе нахмурился, осмотрелся - он стоял в огромной библиотеке, странной и пугающей - с каждой книги свисала толстая могучая цепь, гремевшая всякий раз, когда книга дергалась. И недовольно ворчала. Книга ворчала. Слов Рис разобрать не мог, к счастью, но голос - басовитый и возмущенный - Рис однозначно слышал. Слишком многое произошло в его жизни за последние дни, и даже это уже невозможно было списать на галлюцинацию.  
  
\- Если ты пришел, значит, он меня ищет? - ответа от него не дождались.  
  
Рису отчего-то стало страшно и неловко. Он увидел Джека, стоящего за девушкой и его довольную улыбку.  
  
\- Или уже нашел?..  
  
Понимание пришло слишком поздно. Рис не знал причин, они точно крутились где-то в подкорке, но он уже знал, точно знал, что приходить сюда было огромной ошибкой. А особенно - приводить Джека с собой.  
  
\- Рис?..  
  
\- Прости, - жалобно выдохнул Рис. - Я все забыл.  
  
Девушка испуганно заозиралась, задержав взгляд на том месте, где с самым довольным видом стоял Джек.  
  
\- Рис, здесь Джек?  
  
\- Не смей говорить ей, тыковка, или я тебя!.. - вдруг рявкнул Джек, резанул механическим голосом.  
  
\- Он тут.  
  
Рис был бледен как смерть. Свет в библиотеке погас, и одна из книг, перестав дергаться, истошно завопила: “Пришел!”, и следом завопили все остальные, как стая собак, в разнобой, этим истошным криком ввинчиваясь в сознание. Под потолком замигала тревожным светом красная лампа, и девушка, суетливо схватив Риса за руку, потащила его к выходу, прокричав:  
  
\- Закрой глаза, Рис! Не смотри!  
  
Рис покорно зажмурился, терзаемый страхом и неуместным любопытством, но девушка, кажется, все поняла сама, поэтому она еще сказала:  
  
\- Твои глаза - его глаза, Рис!  
  
Рис зажмурился еще сильнее. А как только у них появилась возможность на пару секунд остановиться среди разрухи и мигающего красного света, он попросил его же галстуком завязать ему глаза, чтобы обстоятельства и излишнее любопытство не сгубили их в этой погоне.  
  
Девушка не стала возражать. Она молча затянула узел у него на затылке, а потом негромко добавила:  
  
\- Меня зовут Ангел.  
  
И, вновь схватив Риса за руку, повела его прочь - из красной едва различимой какофонии, мигающей сквозь повязанный на глаза галстук, в абсолютную глухую черноту.  
  
***  
Рис ничего не видел – таков был замысел. Повязка мешалась, раздражала, но ради их же безопасности приходилось терпеть. Рис слышал море, крик чаек и чувствовал сильные порывы ветра.  
  
Ноги совсем перестали его держать.  
  
\- Рис, - тихо сказала Ангел, сев рядом. – Рис, тебе нельзя умирать.  
  
\- Я не умираю, - упрямо заметил Рис. – Просто… немного нездоровится.  
  
\- Один раз ты уже умер, - она обняла его, вздохнула грустно, а затем отпустила, всхлипнув. Рис понял, что уже лежит на неудобной холодной гальке, впившейся больно в истерзанный молитвами затылок. Море зашумело громче и волной коснулось ног Риса, намочило щиколотки.  
  
\- И что случилось, когда я умер? Не помню. Ничего не помню. Я что-то забыл, да? Уже забываю.  
  
Он сглотнул сухим горлом и, закрыв глаза, стянул с себя повязку. Кажется, рядом уже никого не было. Тихий плач смолк, а море продолжало накатывать, все большими волнами, напирая-напирая-напирая, пока не захлестнуло Риса по шею. И перед тем как огромная волна окончательно поглотила его, Рис услышал лишь чужой надорванный шепот:  
  
\- Ты не должен искать меня, Рис.  
  
***  
За Риса отстреливалась его рука. После первой и последней наглядной демонстрации, Джек вполне себе доказал, что этой частью он обращался лучше самого хозяина. Рис, конечно, этим фактом остался недоволен, но вмешательство Джека, часто очень своевременное, уже не раз спасло ему жизнь.  
  
Им.  
  
Пока Рис отсиживался за укрытием, Джек с хохотом управлял рукой Риса, стрелял убивал, а потом еще и предлагал грабить на поле боя – у одного из полисменов в первый раз Рис откопал в широком кармане завернутый в пищевую бумагу бутерброд, а потом уже искомые патроны, на которые Джек совершенно не скупился. Правда потом, на бутерброде обнаружилось странное красное пятно, от вида которого Риса скрутило и не отпускало, пока он не признал в этом красном пятне обычный кетчуп.  
  
Однако "награблять провиант" он отказался. Только если было совсем тяжело.  
  
Джек еще во время всего этого умудрялся играться.  
  
Если удавалось убить с первого раза, от выстрела в голову, он кричал: "Тачдаун!", а задача Риса была, раз уж тот отсиживался в огнестрельном тепле и своеобразном уюте, эти "тачдауны" считать для общей статистики.  
  
Рис лишь по итогу боя называл насчитанное, а Джек уже плюсовал у себя в призрачной голове, расцветая с каждым новым числом все больше и больше. Рису казалось, что число уже должно было перевалить за сотню.  
  
Когда выстрелы смолкли, Рис готово выдал:  
  
\- Двадцать три.  
  
Джек довольно цокнул, а потом Риса резко развернуло и грянул выстрел, и кто-то с криком тяжело рухнул на землю.  
  
\- Двадцать четыре?..  
  
Джек грустно отмахнулся.  
  
\- Не-не-не, всего лишь двадцать три. Смотри, этот чувак жив и даже, кажется, может нам что-нибудь интересное рассказать.  
  
Рис осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия и увидел испачканного в крови высокого мужчину, дергавшегося в жутких конвульсиях. Джек стоял рядом и ничего не делал.  
  
\- Ну давай быстрее, пока не издох! Думал, я всю грязную работу на себя возьму?  
  
Рис побледнел и вяло кивнул. Точно. Ведь… точно. Джека никто, кроме него не видел, получается, что Рису придется говорить с ним? С вон тем задыхающимся, хрипящим парнем, булькающим собственной кровью?..  
  
И выходит. Получается, что для всех этих людей убийцей был Рис. Не Джек, призрачный и крикливый Джек, который почему-то оставался видимым только для Риса.  
  
А Рис со своей нечистой рукой.  
  
Рис, поднявшись, неловко доковылял до умирающего, присел на корточки рядом с ним, отводя взгляд от серого лица. Тот дрожащей рукой потянулся валявшемуся рядом пистолету.  
  
\- Отбрось подальше, - посоветовал Джек.   
  
Рис неловко выхватил пистолет из-под слабых пальцев и отбросил его подальше в сторону, заставляя себя перебороть это странное отвращение к оружию, крови и липкой вони жженого пороха.   
  
\- Где Ангел? - спросил он у умирающего, и тот испуганными глазами уставился на Риса, вздохнул булькнув что-то.   
  
\- Где Ангел?   
  
Мертвец перевел гаснущий взгляд на Джека, словно увидел его, оказавшись между жизнью и смертью, а потом и вовсе затих, не сводя пустого взгляда с призрака.   
  
Джек растерянно моргнул.   
  
\- Он что, он... меня?..  
  
Рис пожал плечами, не решаясь ничего сказать, и посмотрел на Джека красными сухими глазами, чувствуя зарождавшуюся в груди неприязнь, а потом понял, тихо ахнув от своего открытия. Умиравший не знал о Джеке - до самой своей смерти. Но за синей полупрозрачной спиной Джека в лучах заказа среди облаков возвышалась гигантская статуя девушки с крыльями.   
  
Ангел.  
  
Она с надеждой смотрела далеко за краснеющий горизонт, расправив крылья и вытянув изящные руки вперед, словно для объятий, готовая принять каждую страдавшую душу в свои объятия. И готовая, что в ответ ее спины коснуться лишь чистые руки.   
  
***  
Бабах!  
  
Джек кинул за спину дымящийся пистолет и молча указал на труп. Группа ученых тут же засуетилась, кто-то за ноги и за руки потащил своего коллегу к выходу, стараясь не смотреть на лицо мертвеца - по крайней мере, на то, что от него осталось.  
  
Красавчик Джек всегда целился в голову.  
  
\- Такой ответ, мои друзья, меня совершенно не устраивает, - проговорил тот менторским тоном и закинул ногу на ногу. - Я поручил вам это задание не для того, чтобы услышать отрицательный ответ, понимаете? Мне нужен результат. Хоть детишек приносите в жертву, плевать.  
  
Ученые закивали, забормотали согласно. Никто, конечно же, из этих болванов не стремился выйти очередной мишенью для Красавчика Джека. Для и идей никаких не было. Толковых, по крайней мере.  
  
Джек устало потер переносицу, посмотрел обреченно на бутылку виски, ютившуюся на краю рабочего стола, и рявкнул раздраженно:  
  
\- Еще двое суток! Не больше. А теперь валите! Прочь!  
  
Второй раз говорить не потребовалось. Толпа ринулась к выходу, только вот один ученый-хуюченый внезапно замешкался у выхода и странным взглядом посмотрел на Джека. Тот молча подозвал его к себе.  
  
\- Понимаете, сэр, - забормотал он, пока Джек наливал себе виски. - Остальные посчитали этой глупостью, все эти слухи, понимаете, сказали, что Вам даже предлагать этого не стоит, но вдруг получится… все же.  
  
Джек громко отсерпнул виски и пристальным взглядом впился в бледного заикашку.  
  
\- Нас система не пускает! Кто мы мог подумать, что так можно перенастроить эхо, всего за несколько секунд, представляете! - заикашка дерганным движением вытащил платок из нагрудного кармана и промокнул им блестевший от пота лоб. - Но невозможно, чтобы система всего учла, понимаете!  
  
\- Да еб твою мать! - Джек одним глотком осушил стакан и звякнул им раздраженно о стол. - Ближе к делу, чудило.   
  
\- Да-да, - заикашка снова утер лоб. - Сэр, а это правда… правда, что у вас были внештатные отношения с вашим секретарем?..  
  
Джек молча вскинул брови и полез в шкафчик, где у него лежало запасное оружие. Молча. Но этот жест был известен в “Гиперионе” определенными последствиями, поэтому потный от ужаса заикашка замахал руками и заверещал:  
  
\- Это не праздное любопытство! Сэр! Сэр! Простите, сэр! Это может нам помочь!  
  
\- Ну?  
  
Джек скучающе поигрывал пистолетом в руке.  
  
\- Понимаете, система, она учитывает вторжения и прочее, но… Ваш секретарь после полученных ранений во время… задержания был погружен в искусственную кому! Прошу, подождите! И он сейчас действует полностью на подсознательном уровне. И если… если…  
  
\- Если?  
  
\- Если у него была привязанность к Вам, любого рода, непрофессиональная, возможно, это поможет нам добиться сбоя в системе! Вас пропустят, сэр! Это будет огромным продвижением, сэр!  
  
Красавчик Джек задумчиво поцокал языком.  
  
\- И об этом твои коллеги просили умолчать?  
  
Заикашка закивал, утер пот и убрал скомканный влажный платок обратно в карман.  
  
\- Слухи и прочее, понимаете, не хотели поднимать этого, да и многие сомневались…  
  
Джек возвел взгляд к потолку и снова поцокал, закрутившись на стуле. Тот привычно среагировал на установленную команду. По телу пошла приятная дрожь, наркотик подействовал мгновенно.  
  
\- Завтра я спущусь к вам, - пробормотал Джек, закрывая глаза. - Поздравляю, кстати, с повышением. И составь мне списки тех гондонов, кто был против этой затеи.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - судя по всему он снова утирал свой сраный блестящий лобешник. - Сэр?..  
  
\- Вали-вали, пока я не передумал.  
  
Через несколько секунд прозвучал хлопок закрытой двери. Сейчас стоило как следует вздремнуть.  
  
***  
\- Сколько раз ты уже умер?  
  
Рис поднял голову. Ангел стояла неподалеку от него, судя по громко шороху что-то искала среди бумаг. Она никогда не говорила, куда они идут, и Рис покорно следовал за Ангел, молчаливой в отличие от того же Джека. Мир иногда выдавал их - музыкой в кафе, шумом прибрежных волн, грохотом вагонов по электрорельсам. Их иногда останавливали на улице, и тогда Ангел начинала лгать, рассказывая о якобы врожденной слепоте Риса, о его недалеком уме - тоже от природы - и о его боязни людей, если Риса кто-то намеревался тронуть.  
  
Ему столько раз желали благословения Всевышнего, выздоровления и просветления, что Рис уже сам был готов поверить в какого-то неведомого Бога.  
  
\- Я умирал? - тихо спросил Рис. - Я не помню. Ничего не помню. Только лодку и задание. И вроде бы свою жизнь до этого.  
  
Но сейчас он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Вся его жизнь “до этого” казалась уже какой-то абстрактной и ненастоящей. Он вроде бы помнил события, людей, немного смазано и неясно, как все было в общем, но только Рис сосредотачивался на воспоминаниях, они мешались в неразличимой каше.  
  
Единственный, кого Рис помнил ясно, - это Джек. Но как раз о нем Рис старался думать как можно меньше.  
  
\- Задание?  
  
\- В офисе, - Рис услышал тихий вздох рядом. Это был Джек, такой же слепой и беспомощный, вынужденный идти в кромешной темноте. К несчастью, как только мир для Риса скрылся за плотной тканью галстука, Джек не исчез и не прекратил преследовать его. Рука все еще принадлежала ему, но ничего толкового Джек был сделать не в состоянии, он ругался, редко комментировал происходящее и вел себя совершенно невыносимо.   
  
\- Джек принес твое фото и деньги, чтобы заплатить за твои поиски. Измял своей жопой счета, - Джек фыркнул где-то рядом с ухом, и Рис поморщился.  
  
Ангел, кажется, улыбнулась.  
  
\- Небось, просроченные?  
  
Рис промолчал.  
  
\- А кофе был отличный, - вдруг подал голос Джек. - Ты всегда варил отличный кофе, тыковка, вне зависимости от своего состояния.  
  
Он говорил мечтательным тоном, цокал языком.  
  
\- А оно у тебя бывало разным. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Ангел, до этого активно шелестевшая бумагами, стихла, выдохнула пораженно, точно услышала эту фразу.  
  
\- Ох, Рис…  
  
Это, конечно же, сразу все прояснило.  
  
\- Я и не знала, что… Неважно.  
  
Ангел снова замолчала, а Джек вдруг присвистнул, озаренный догадкой - он всегда так делал, когда внезапно понимал, где они находятся. Чем они выдали себя в этот раз, Рис не знал. Ангел ни о чем не рассказывала, а если рассказывала, то обычно недоговаривала фразы. Вокруг них была абсолютная тишина, прерываемая лишь изредка шорохом бумаг, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах пыли, словно они…  
  
\- Ангел, надо бежать!  
  
Ангел среагировала мгновенно, потащила его за руку прочь, но Джек уже вовсю разорялся:  
  
\- Это Архив! Мы в Архиве!  
  
И мир, который раньше не слышал Джека, отозвался, завизжав сиреной и замерцав красным тревожным цветом.  
  
***  
Джек безучастно смотрел в белоснежный потолок лаборатории.   
  
\- Как же так! Снова отключение!   
  
Ученые рядом копошились в аппаратуре, беспрерывно пищащей пронзительно.   
  
\- Сэр, это уже в третий раз, Вы понимаете? Ему нельзя отключаться.  
  
Джек с раздражением посмотрел на осмелевшего заикашку, который, к сожалению, был прав. Ему все объяснили еще в первый раз, и Джек сначала весьма легкомысленно отнесся к новой информации. Только оказавшись в чужой голове и поняв, что абсолютно ничего от Джека там не зависело, он осознал, в какую задницу его загнали. Какую срань вообще заварил Рис, когда решился на это все.  
  
Весь научный состав сейчас, кажется, корпел над тем, чтобы хоть что-то сохранить от отмершей части подсознания Риса. Крупицы памяти умирали раз за разом, все больше и больше, спасать удавалось немногое, да и непонятно было, что за воспоминания они выуживали в последние секунды.  
  
Оставалась лишь надежда на то, что для Риса воспоминания о местонахождении Ангел были не только опасны, но и важны настолько, что он до последнего откажется с ними расставаться.  
  
Джек очень сожалел, что Рис, скорее всего, умрет после всех этих манипуляций - вне зависимости от того, удастся им заполучить какую-либо информацию, или нет. Умрет раньше, чем Джек собственноручно застрелит его, последний раз посмотрев в эти глаза.  
  
Лживые, блядские, красивые глаза.  
  
\- Подключение! Подключение, сэр, пожалуйста, осторожнее на этот раз!  
  
\- Подключение!  
  
***  
Глаза под повязкой болели от непривычной беспрестанной темноты. Ангел координировала его, направляла, подсказала, куда нужно сесть, чтобы не оказаться в мокрых штанах - море бушевало и выходило за свои границы больше обычного.  
  
\- Тут красиво, - сказала Ангел, сев рядом. Она куталась в пиджак Риса, отданный им добровольно. Рис, конечно, тоже мерз, но мог пережить это.  
  
\- Наверное, - Рис улыбнулся, повернулся предположительно в сторону Ангел. - Ты снова не скажешь, где мы?  
  
\- Нет, иначе Джек найдет нас.  
  
Рис нахмурился.  
  
\- Джек… Джек… я, кажется, понял, о ком ты. Тот странный тип, что приходил ко мне в офис.  
  
Рис облизнул губы, сухие немного шершавые. Ветер на побережье дул беспощадно, пробирая до костей. Левая рука Риса, тяжелая, металлическая и находчиво замотанная Ангел в гипс, висела неподвижной плетью. С тех пор, как Рис поднялся в этот проклятый город фанатиков, рука перестала слушаться его.  
  
Ангел, правда, сочинила небывалую историю, ставшую неплохим оправданием для такого внешнего вида, и всякому, кто спрашивал, рассказывала эту небылицу так жалостливо и искренне, что Рис и сам бы подкинул себе пару долларов, не знай он всей правды. Слепенький и глупенький от природы Ризи, ее, ох, отрада и печаль чуть не оставил сестру! Она отлучилась на пару минут купить этому недоразумению сахарную вату, представляете, мистер! А кто-то его толкнул, чтоб не мешался на дороге. А дурачок стоял рядом с краем платформы. Небось опять своевольничал! Говорила же ему не отходить. И представляете, полетел вниз! Слава богу, там внизу баржа проплывала. Отделался, глупенький, трещиной в кости и легким испугом!..  
  
Рис на этом моменте грустно всхлипывал, отпячивал нижнюю губу и тянулся обнимать “сестренку”. Ангел обнимала его в ответ, воркуя, де, полно тебе будет, жив, и слава богу.  
  
\- Слава Богу! - подхватил какой-то мимопроходящий мужичок, кинул им пару монет и пошел дальше, довольный своей щедростью перед ликом Господа.  
  
\- Тебе бы на сцене играть да головы дурить, - тихо-тихо заметил Рис. - Меня от твоей повести иногда самого на слезу прошибает.  
  
\- Это фанатики, - так же негромко заметила Ангел. - Они любят блаженных и ущербных, всегда любили.  
  
\- А ты купишь мне сахарную вату? - Рис расцвел в улыбке.  
  
\- Если пообещаешь не падать за край, - хмыкнула Ангел.  
  
\- Договорились. Только сначала давай еще померзнем. Мне тут нравится.  
  
Щиколоток едва-едва коснулась волна бушующего моря.  
  
***  
\- Ке-е-е-ексик. Можешь вылезать, плохие дяди закончились.  
  
Рис, вытаращив глаза, выглянул из укрытия, с ужасом оглядывая то, что осталось от парка аттракционов. Кровь, скрипящие разрушенные балки и море трупов. Рис с ужасом посмотрел на свою руку, ту самую железную, из-за которой началась перестрелка и едва сдержал приступ тошноты, скрутивший его. Джек все время стоял рядом, пристально глядя на Риса.  
  
В руках Джек держал здоровенный пулемет, который он отобрал у той странной хуевины, под гимн Америки пытавшейся сделать из них решето. С этим пулеметом их пугающая перестрелка пошла активнее, и в случае Джека - веселее. Он ухмылялся, почти сиял от довольства.  
  
\- Если бы я раньше знал, кексик, - точно ностальгируя, сказал он. - Если бы я раньше знал, что могу так делать, все закончилось бы гораздо быстрее.  
  
Рис непонимающе моргнул, на всякий случай отошел подальше от тележки с сахарной ватой, за которой он прятался всю перестрелку.  
  
Джек появился из ниоткуда - буквально. Материализовался у Риса перед носом, вежливо представился и попросил помощи. Рис хотел уже было сбежать, да только толпа внезапно задвигалась, заверещала про дьявольское отродье, испуганно тыча пальцами в Риса - Джек, как оказалось, пока они говорили тихо стащил с Риса перчатку, с железной руки, которую сам Рис, следуя неясной тревоге, ото всех прятал.  
  
Что было дальше, Рис представлял лишь по звукам выстрелов и бравому гимну убийственной машины.  
  
\- Твой мир казался таким неприступным, - пробормотал Джек и подступил ближе, заглядывая Рису в глаза. - Во всех смыслах, пирожок. И во всех смыслах он прососал мне, стоило чуть поднапрячь извилины. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Рис испуганно пятился назад и пытался понять, что за хуйню ему сейчас так угрожающе рассказывали.  
  
\- Ты должен помочь мне сам, понимаешь?  
  
Рис не понимал. Он помотал испуганно головой. Сделав еще шаг назад, чуть не свалился за ограждение - Джек, резво оказавшийся рядом, поймал его, тряхнул сильно за плечи и насильно усадил на каменную мостовую. Карусель, мигающая уцелевшими лампочками, на повторе играла заевший отрывок мелодии. Один из полисменов оказался перекинутым через белого единорога.  
  
Джек уютно пристроился рядом. Он уже где-то накопал себе хот-дог и сахарную вату.  
  
\- Отличный пикничок, - заметил он, набивая себе рот едой. - И еда почти как настоящая.  
  
\- Почти как? - без особого интереса спросил Рис, Джек активно закивал головой.  
  
\- Мир-то ненастоящий. Настоящие только мы. Отчасти.  
  
Рис сосредоточенно рассматривал свои ладони, поджав губы. Где он. Кто он. Что он вообще здесь делает. Джек, видимо, не боялся, что скоро сюда стекутся все полицейские города, и тогда им не поможет даже тот “чудненький автоматец”, простреливающий железо насквозь.  
  
\- Короче, кексик, времени объяснять нет, сечешь?  
  
Джек липкими от сахарной ваты пальцами схватил Риса за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Он выглядел серьезным, пугающим с этой маской на лице. Рис рассмотрел седые пряди в темной шевелюре и, кажется, немного заалел. А Джек заухмылялся.  
  
\- Не меняешься, пирожочек. Прости, времени трахаться с тобой совсем нет.  
  
\- И объяснять тоже, помню, - ненавидяще булькнул Рис.  
  
\- Поэтому ты оперативненько должен мне помочь, пока плохие дяди снова не набежали.  
  
\- А потом ты бросишь меня?  
  
Джек издал странный звук. Кажется, он… умилялся? Он крепко схватил Риса, стиснул его в объятиях, ущипнув за жопу.  
  
\- Я бы с радостью, Ризи, - вздохнул грустно Джек. - Чтобы они пришли - плохие дяди, в смысле, - и разъебошили твои предательские мозги из вон того чудненького автоматца. Я, может быть, даже спрятался бы где-нибудь и посмотрел на это, месть все-таки сладкая штука. - Джек сжал его еще крепче. - Но, понимаешь ли, это твой мир. Тебе нельзя умирать. Ты и так уже сделал это целых пять раз.  
  
Рис задрожал от страха и липкого смущения. Вдали заверещали свистки, но Джек не двигался с места, не отпускал его, несмотря на все попытки вырваться.  
  
\- Так что ты поможешь мне, Ризи? - спросил Джек, и, когда Рис судорожно закивал, наконец выпустил его.  
  
\- Вот они! - закричал мужской басовитый голос. Рис испуганно оглянулся, а потом, отпихнув Джека в сторону, резво кинулся через ограду вниз, отчетливо понимая, что это единственный путь к спасению.  
  
Джеку помогать было нельзя.  
  
В тридцати метрах под платформой неспешно проплывала пустая баржа. Для пассажира, который неожиданно приземлился на единственного человека, находившегося на той барже, полет закончился чужой смертью, злым обиженным криком Джека и собственными двумя часами агонии в парализованном от переломов теле перед тем, как звонкий пронзительный писк не накрыл его белым светом.  
  
***  
Море взволнованно качало лодку. Рис с ужасом смотрел на коробку, которую он обнимал, когда очнулся. Беспокойные волны глухо бились о невысокие деревянные бортики, пока Рис рассматривал крышку коробки, на которой странными чернилами, пахнущими спиртом было написано: “Кексик Ризи”. В верхнем левом углу кто-то, видимо, от скуки пририсовал странную кривую лошадь с палкой, выходящей из покатого лба.  
  
Это, что ли, был единорог?  
  
К пистолету он сразу приказал себе не прикасаться. Последняя попытка научиться толково стрелять окончилась тем, что его перестали пускать в очередной тир. Рис смотрел на девушку с фотографии и чувствовал невыносимую тоску в ее взгляде.  
  
Его сердце словно сдавила невидимая рука.  
  
Рис не знал, зачем он согласился, раз уж никаких предварительных денег ему выплачивать не собирались. В этой коробке, неаккуратно сколоченной, лежали лишь пистолет и фотография. Рис отправлялся в чужой город без гроша в кармане искать кого-то, кто, кажется, прятался от его нанимателя, и когда Рис нагло позволил себе уточнить, для чего ему понадобилась эта девушка, тот попросил не ревновать (что?) и только ответил:  
  
\- Она знает адрес. Просто спроси у нее адрес.  
  
Рис впервые в жизни отправлялся так далеко, только чтобы вызнать адрес.  
  
Болезненное желание переброситься через бортик лодки и уйти на дно Рис едва смог побороть, почему-то судорожно думая о том, что умирать ему было нельзя.  
  
Только не в этот раз.  
  
***  
Джек, его наниматель, нашел его сам в этом странном летучем городе. Рис, измученный голодом и постоянными подозрительными взглядами от других горожан, просто молча протянул ему фотографию девушки: на обороте грифелем был выписан адрес, который был так нужен Джеку.  
Джек уселся рядом на скамейку и скептически осмотрел написанное.  
  
\- Хрень. Я уже проверял это место. Там пусто.  
  
\- Но… я… - Рис растерянно выдохнул, отодвинулся на самый край - Джек выглядел крайне разозленным.  
  
\- Да я в курсе, тыковка, - он махнул рукой. - Вероятно, двинулись уже на другую точку. Ты все просчитал, да?  
  
Рис пожал плечами и замер напряженно, когда Джек целенаправленно подсел ближе и закинул руки на спинку скамьи.  
  
\- Как ты смог выкрасть ее, а, кексик? Сейчас смысла врать нет.  
  
Риса обняли, притянули в крепкие, почти болезненные объятия, и тот судорожно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Мешанина из воспоминаний что-то выдала, отрывочное и неясное, но не более.   
  
\- Я не помню, - только и сказал Рис. - Долго планировал, не помню почему, знаю, что поступил правильно.  
  
Неясное воспоминание о правильном поступке тут же отошло на второй план. Джек зло выругался и стиснул Риса сильнее, до боли, назвал горько уёбой и кажется даже чмокнул в макушку.  
  
\- Ну нахера ты сделал это, все же было так хорошо кексик, нахера…  
  
Джек бормотал это, а Рис со смятенным чувством глядел на людей, у которых, к его вящему ужасу, были практически одинаковые лица - у мужчин, у женщин, детей и даже собак. Они шли все в одном направлении в густой, резко наплывший туман, в котором, заглушая тревожные сирены, тонули пустые плывущие медленно баржи. Кажется, с этого мира было довольно.  
  
Рису было тоскливо, паршиво, словно он был частью этого мира - он чувствовал, как это довольно встало у него поперек горло, а Джек, так крепко и больно обнимавший его, не делал ничего из этого легче.  
  
\- Я не помню, Джек, - глупо и глухо повторил Рис. - Не помню, чтобы все было хорошо. Я должен был. Ты мне верил.  
  
\- Именно! Я тебе верил, черт побери, Ризи! - вдруг закричал Джек. - Только тебе, блять, и верил, ну какого черта!  
  
Толпа равнодушно шла мимо, не оборачивая на них даже смазанных лиц. Туман огибал скамейку, на которой Джек и Рис зло и болезненно целовались, словно это был последний уцелевший островок мира, с которого было довольно. Не было ни людей, ни воздушного города, ни даже пустых одиноких барж. Кажется, Рис плакал, потому что очень боялся смерти, а Джек прекратил разоряться ругательствами и описаниями того, насколько же крепко он хочет убить Риса собственными, блять, руками.  
  
Над ними, над опустевшим городом, поглощенным хмурым плотным туманом, воздев руки к небу, возвышалась белоснежная статуя девушки. Она с надеждой смотрела далеко за чернеющий горизонт, расправив крылья, и не исчезала, пока туман полностью не поглотил пятно со скамейкой.  
  
Мир пронзительно запищал измерительными приборами.  
  
***  
Рис налил своему гостю кофе и неловко водрузил чашку на стол. Садиться обратно в кресло не было смысла: таинственный посетитель Риса, ни много ни мало усевшийся прямо на стол и вольготно закинувший ногу на ногу, только скептически осмотрел чашку.  
  
Желтоватые кофейные потеки, немного сколотый край.  
  
Посетитель поерзал на столе, словно такой зачуханный вид посуды, причинял ему дискомфорт, внушал отвращение или что-нибудь там еще. А Рис мог смотреть лишь на смятые посетительской задницей просроченные счета за свет и воду.  
  
Немного помявшись, Рис неловко, словно это он тут был гостем, опустился на пронзительно скрипнувший диванчик.  
  
\- Вот девчонка, - посетитель достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака небольшую черно-белую фотографию. – Ее надо найти и привести. Ну ты понимаешь.  
  
На самом деле, Рис ни черта не понимал – только он протянул руку, поднялся, чтобы взять фотографию, как она тут же полетела ему в лицо. Рис охнул, бессмысленно похватал воздух ладонями, пока фотография спланировала на пол.  
  
\- Не утруждай себя, - голос этого мудака звучал крайне дружелюбно, как будто он кидался не фотографией "вот девчонки", а стодолларовыми купюрами. И не мял своей задницей чужие просроченные счета. И вообще не кидался.  
  
\- Сэр, - грозно, но вежливо сказал Рис, закипая.  
  
\- Джек, - посетитель-Джек-муджек усмехнулся. – Все же ты не какой-нибудь тупой ленивый сотрудник, работающий на меня. И хотя ты скоро будешь работать на меня, все равно не надо. Они и так частенько блеют, как стадо высококвалифицированных баранов, - Джек, вероятно увлекшийся своей тирадой, скорчил рожу и стал говорить противным писклявым голосом, - "ох, сэр, проспонсируйте нам, пожалуйста, этот бессмысленный проект, чтобы мы могли поизображать деятельность, а потом нихуяшеньки путного в итоге не сделать", "ох, сэр, а зачем вы достали пушку, у меня жена дети и кровавая ферма на Пандоре, ох, сэр, не надо, пожалуйста!" … - Джек расхохотался.  
  
Рис слушал в пол-уха, особенно на части про пушку и кровавую ферму. Он подобрал с пола фотографию девушки – красивой, очень несчастной, но невероятно красивой девушки, и потянулся за проигнорированным кофе. Такое демонстративное пренебрежение явно читалось как отказ от угощения.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Джек среагировал мгновенно. Шлепнул Риса по руке и буквально выхватил у него из-под носа чашку стремительным движением, не пролив ни капли.  
  
Рис нахмурился.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, Джек, но вам не кажется?..  
  
\- Нет, не кажется, - Рис нахмурился еще сильнее, и Джек раздраженно закатил глаза. - Ну хорошо, перегнул чутка – мы же вроде как незнакомы. Но ты же привык? Или не привык? Нет? Досадно. Отличный кофе, между прочим. Как и всегда, кексик.  
  
Рис отчаянно не мог отделать от ощущения, что он полнейший идиот.  
  
\- Мы знакомы? – тупо спросил он.  
  
Джек покачал неопределенно головой, похмыкал и отхлебнул кофе. И внезапно замерцал. Как картинка в телевизоре.  
  
\- Ох, сраный кофе, - проворчал он. – Все время забываю. Сраный вкусный кофе.  
  
Джек аккуратно водрузил чашку на блюдечко и еще раз мерцнул. На мгновение погас тусклый свет торшера. И засветил ярче. Рис с ужасом впился взглядом в чужое лицо, только сейчас осознав, что вовсе и не лицо это, а маска. Даже были видны края и защелкивающие механизмы, впаянные?.. в кожу?..  
  
Он незаметно ущипнул себя, очень больно, тонко прихватив кожу на запястье и потянув.  
  
Джек, вмиг став серьезным, выхватил из ослабевших рук Риса фотографию девушки, привстал с помятых бумаг, чтобы вытащить из заднего кармана солидную, приятно зашелествшую пачку купюр. Он шлепнул поверх фотографии, и Рис судорожным перепуганным сознанием рассмотрел стодолларовые купюры.  
  
Этот странный мистический день все же хоть немного был приятным.  
  
Джек замерцал, зашипел страшно, деньги и фотография вдруг пролетели сквозь его ладони на пол, и Рис полетел вслед за ними, тоже на пол, теряя сознание.  
  
В комнате, обшарпанной временем, вечным беспорядком и влагой от постоянно протекающих труб, погас свет.  
  
А море так и не зашумело.


End file.
